Hokushin
Summary Hokushin was a Low S-class demon who lived in Raizen's country. For centuries he served as Raizen's General and right-hand man, his skill, and wisdom being held in high regard by the Upper S-class king. In the months before Raizen's demise, he and his Upper A-class Lieutenants brought Yusuke to the demon world to not only meet Raizen but also to train for a potential war against Yomi and Mukuro. By the end of Yusuke's training, the boy had progressed from Low S-class to Upper S-class and Hokushin had become very good friends with him. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 6-A Name: Hokushin Origin: Yu Yu Hakusho Gender: Male Age: At least over 500 years Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Aura, Acrobatics, Ki Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Body Control and Elasticity (Has the ability to stretch his body to amazing lengths. Commented that he could stretch his arms out to grab a stone 20 kilometers away from his starting point), Creation (Can create objects out of thin air), and a Masterful martial arts practitioner and teacher Attack Potency: Likely Multi-Continent level via power-scaling (His power level is far higher than that of Sensui, defeated Shishiwakamaru, through versatility, but is noticeably weaker physically) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Superior to Sensui) Lifting Strength: Likely Class T (Mentioned in the fight against Yusuke on Earth that if he had his S-class powers he could squeeze him to death) Striking Strength: Likely Multi-Continent Class (Was shown to have a total demon power of 36000 before the Demon World Unification Tournament, stated he was superior to Yusuke who was fighting Sensui on equal footing) Durability: Likely Multi-Continent level (Can tank Yusuke's punches even having a power equivalent to a D Class demon, although is due to his special ability. Capable of contending with Mid S-class demons) Stamina: Very high; was able to run for a straight five days alongside Yusuke even though he was slightly exhausted afterward, vastly weaker characters can fight with injuries that would be fatal to normal physically fit humans. Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters due to his stretching abilities, tens of kilometers with projectiles. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Served as Raizen's right-hand man for centuries, can be a capable leader, is a highly skilled and dangerous combatant, highly capable martial arts teacher, overall wise and held in high regard. Weaknesses: Hokushin tends to move his head far away from his body and thus leave his body wide open for an attack, this weakness, however, is very hard to detect as not even his strongest allies could detect this weakness before, Hokushin also commented that no matter how many times he stretches his head around he still gets dizzy (this could be another weakness that he may have) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Elasticity:' Hokushin is able to stretch his body to amazing lengths, allowing him to dodge attacks. *'Creation:' Hokushin creates inanimate objects out of thin air, but the objects he can create are determined by the amount of demon energy he has. *'Spiritual Light Attack:' Hokushin fires projectiles of demon energy from his hands. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Creation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Aura Users Category:Acrobats Category:Teachers Category:Wise Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 6